


Pain Gain

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [93]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Immortality, Vampire Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Pain Gain

Clint and Nat were lying in bed. They had just finished having another round of intense sex. It had been a few weeks since Natasha found the truth out.

She had kept his secret. She was in love with this man. And she wasn't going to let Shield experiment on him like a lab rat.

Natasha played with Clint's fingers and said, "Is it painful? Turning into a vampire?

Clint said, "No, you don't feel anything. It is like waking up from a deep sleep."

Natasha said, "Have you turned anyone?"

Clint nodded, "Seven people. I'll introduce you to them when they come to meet me."

Natasha nodded.

Clint started humming a tune and Natasha dozed up.

Clint kept a watch as she slept.

She is his mate.

And he will protect her,

From other Vampires and also himself.

If necessary.

She is his and,

Under his protection.


End file.
